Emergence
TITLE: Emergence LOGLINE: In a world that has been ravaged by technology's sudden takeoer, humans are now just re-emerging from underground shelters after 750 years of hiding, ready to repopulate and reform the world but will it turn out to be the same world they once had? = SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Part 1: We open on the player experiencing life within the shelter. They begin to understand the culture of the Earthlings. The player meets one of the scholars, Kylo. The player is introduced to the Earth that once was and speculations that the world should be relatively the same once they return to the outside. Shortly after, the shelter seems to be under attack. The source seems to be unknown. The player and the rest of the Earthling population within the shelter begin to evacuate. In the midst of the evacuation, the player finds Kylo dying in a passageway, watching as some suspicious individuals leave the scene. Kylo entrusts the only known map of the outside world to the player and requests that he does what he can to bring about a just society in the outside world. The player accepts and retreats as the shelter falls to ruin. Part 2: The player begins to explore the world as the rest of the Earthlings try their best to come to terms with their situation. Upon looking at the map, the player realizes that while there's a rough outline of the world, there is still plenty of information missing. The player begins their journey to uncover and fill in the map. In doing so, the player comes across the Idyllians. While met with initial hostility, they eventually warm up to the player and begin to introduce them to the Idyllian culture, under the guise of a fellow Idyllian. Back at the Earthling settlements, a group of individuals take up leadership amongst the Earthlings and organize the masses into creating a proper society. The player learns that it was not some accident of mother nature that had destroyed the world, but it was humanity's foolishness with technology that had lead to its destruction. Part 3: Learning this, the player forms an alliance with the Idyllians and vows that he will do what he can to prevent the Earthlings from making the same mistake. Meanwhile, the individuals who'd taken leadership, now referred to as The Charge, The President, and The Pope have all successfully organized and established the rebuilding of a technology-oriented society, using what resources they had left from the shelter. They had also managed to gather Earthlings from other underground shelters in order to increase the population. The player returns to the Earthling settlement, which they now refer to as Andalucia. They scoff at his efforts at trying to convince them that technology has already destroyed the Earth once. They expose his identity to the Idyllians, causing a majority of them to lose faith and leave the player behind. The player admits defeat and gathers the remaining Idyllians to form a separate tribe within the Idyllian territory, acting as their leader in the hopes that one day, their tribe may be able to bridge the Idyllians and Earthlings together through technology in moderation. GENRE: Sci-Fi/Fantasy PROTAGONIST: An Earthling tasked with finding a way to bring peace between the Earthlings and the Idyllians. ANTAGONIST: 1) The Charge - 2) The President - 3) The Pope These three individuals had taken over the Earthling society. They were initially responsible for the attack on the player's shelter and ultimately, the brainwashing of the Earthling society. The Pope manages the religious sector of the Earthling society, keeping watch over groups such as the Klerics, fanatics of technology and the AI. The President manages the law and politics of the Earthlings. The Charge manages the Earthlings' economy and ultimately pulls the strings behind any and all decisions that are made within their society. Typically referred to by commoners as The Three. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: * Earthling Shelter One of many shelters built to protect the privileged from the calamity caused by the AI. Over 750 years, several generations have passed and conditioned people into believing that it was an act of nature that had destroyed the world and forced humanity into hiding. * Earthling Settlement One of the many settlements established by the Earthlings after the mass evacuation caused by The Three. * Gaia Land ruled by the Idyllians, typically covering a majority of the eastern United States. * Andalucia Combination of several Earthling settlements into a massive region which spans a majority of the western United States. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This provides more context as to how the tribe, The Titans, was started as well as how The Three came into power. It also provides greater detail into the Idyllians first contact with the Earthlings as well as the culture that the Earthlings had become associated with in the shelters. TARGET MARKET: Males and Female Gamers of Ages 13+ THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Male and Female gamers typically find themselves gravitating towards video games that allow more control and exploration for their characters as well as customizability. MEDIUM: Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: Thanks to the flexibility and explorative aspects of an MMO, players of all ages and genders will be able to enjoy this game, immersing themselves in the storyworld while having the option of receiving additive comprehension of following a main story component, should they choose.